Hetalia The Adventures of Australia
by M.J.Sanders
Summary: When Britian takes a long holiday on what he thinks is unpopulated island, he meets young boy with a strange accent. Could this boy be Britain's new little brother?
1. Chapter 1

Britain had just about all he could take from America. He had become so pushy and arrogant. America was also threatening to move out of Britain's house and become _independent. _Not only that, lately America had been changing the English language around and spelling words his way!

Britain needed a long holiday, away from all the politics of Europe and from the rebellious America.

Britain set out on a boat with nothing but a hunch of where he was going and some basic supplies. After months of travelling, the exhausted Britain found himself on the shore of an _unclaimed _continent. He disembarked and smiled to himself as he noticed not a soul as far as the eye could see. He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of relaxation. Britain just wanted to lie in the sun, take a walk through the native bushlands and discover rare species of animals that the Empire had never seen before.

However after a few days of enjoying his peace and quiet, Britain began feeling a little lonely. He lay down, looking up at the sky, and saw a constellation which he had never seen before. He called it the Southern Cross. As the night went on he made a wish on those stars- a wish that if he was ever blessed with another baby country as a sibling, he would do things right this time and make up for the mistakes he may have made with America.

As the sun rose the next day Britain woke up feeling rather drained. It was suddenly so hot despite the fact that it was supposed to be winter at home. As he went down to a nearby stream to wash up he heard a rustling sound in the bushes. At first he thought it was nothing but it continued.

"All right," Britain said standing tall, "who is there?"

The rustling sound continued.

"You had better come out now."

A small voice replied, "You'd better come out!"

Britain looked at the bushes with wide eyes. He coughed and said, "At the very least you could say good day to someone you intend to have a conversation with."

"You could at least say g'day to a mate!" it replied and then laughed.

Britain was fuming with rage at the person mocking him from the bushes and cried, "If you don't come out now I will be going in- and trust me when I say it will not be pretty!"

Slowly, a small boy emerged from the bushes. He had short, dark blond hair and Britain's green eyes. He had nothing on his feet, but was wearing a single top and shorts. Britain was shocked and slowly walked up to the boy. Was he a new country? It seemed impossible! This was a harsh land, ruled but hot sun during the day and loud thunder storms by night. Whilst Britain was enjoying his little nature trip, he was sure that no one would want to live out there in this harsh environment.

Britain was surprised how much this boy looked like him. Of course he didn't have Britain's masculine set of eye brows but none-the-less the resemblance was uncanny.

"Good day," smiled Britain, "My name is Britain and it is very nice to meet you."

The boy looked at Britain, smiled and then said loudly, "G'day mate! Nice to meet 'cha, the name's Australia!"

Britain stood there for a moment transfixed… he was sure he was speaking English but, it was so strange and the accent was all over the place. Like the poorer parts of England but with more twang to it, also his use of strange slang was starting to get on Britain's nerves.

He forced a smiled anyway, "You do know that it is _good day _not… whatever it was you said."

Australia grinned wide and said, "Nah mate, g'day! G'day!" He looked Britain up and down. "You sure got some strange clobber on! Aren't you hot? I would be bustin' a crack out 'ere in this heat with all that gear!"

Britain was so confused. Now he was totally unsure if the boy was indeed speaking English- and what does 'bustin' a crack' mean?

"So, are you a country?" Britain asked.

Australia thought for a moment said, "Well I'm a lot of things. But I guess, yeah I am!"

Britain was so confused by this boy. He didn't even know if he was a country or not! Britain said, "So your name is Australia, is it? It's funny; you look like much more of a New Holland to me."

Australia grinned, "I used to be New Holland!" he pulled out his hand and started counting on his fingers, "First I was New Holland, then people started callin' me Australia, some people also call Oz or Aussie. I really love my new name heck of a lot more."

"So if I wanted to, I could call you anyone of those names?" Britain asked.

Australia replied, "Too right!"

Britain took his bath in the stream, or what Australia called it, a billabong and found him sitting in Britain's camp sight. Australia offered Britain some food that he had gathered up and Britain's stomach churned. It was an assortment of berries, roots and what looked like grubs! Britain apologised and said that he had food of his own. He reached for his bag and went to pull out one of his mumzie's last scones, when he noticed it was gone. When Australia asked the teary Britain what was wrong he soon smiled with confidence.

"Australia! Where are you going?" called Britain, watching him run into the distance. After a few moments Australia returned with a canvas bag. He plopped it down onto the ground and started reaching deep into the bag. He pulled out a whole stack of different ingredients. He squished them together making thick dough and wrapped the mixture in some foil. He then poked the campfire making a space and popped the package in and covered it with dirt and hot pieces of wood from the base of the fire. After a little while he carefully retrieved the package and opened it up. Britain was amazed; it looked like a giant scone. Australia said that it was called Damper. Britain tasted it and it wasn't half bad.

He liked this mysterious Australia and wanted to know more about the strange world he had already created.


	2. Chapter 2

Britain awoke the next day and stretched up over his head. It was another sunny day outside, or so he could see through his tent. Britain changed and made his way out. After some breakfast he began to wonder where Australia had gone off to. The night before Australia refused to spend the night with Britain, claiming he already had a place to sleep. After a while of looking for him, Britain gave up and began his day as he had planned. He tidied up the camp sight, got some water from a nearby stream and saw some animals that he had never seen before. One of which was particularly strange. It had a furry body and tail but the feet and bill of duck and it was swimming in stream. Britain was a little bit scared of this creature and walked away. Suddenly he could hear the sound of, what he thought, was a person laughing at him. It continued for a while and then stopped. Britain backed right away. This country, for all its beauty, scared Britain sometimes with its odd noises and weird creatures.

Suddenly Britain jumped when he heard a voice cry out, "G'day!" Britain looked around a few times but couldn't see anyone. "Up 'ere!" the voice laughed. Britain looked up and Australia was sitting in a tree just above him. He was awfully high up and Britain was overcome by fear.

"Australia! Get down from there! You are going to hurt yourself!"

Australia looked down at him and grinned. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Britain put his stuff down and said, "No you're not! If you're not coming down I will come up after you."

Rolling his eyes Australia said, "You're way too stuffy, old man."

"How dare you! I'm not old! What are a few centuries?" Britain cried out.

Australia looked at him and began to laugh and said, "You're funny! Alright then, I will show you what I came up 'ere for!" Australia took something from a branch above his head. He held tight to it and made his way down. He walked over to Britain and said, "Take a gander."

Australia had in his arms what looked like some sort of grey mammal, of course one that he had never seen before. But this one Britain had heard of. "Oh! Is this that Koala Bear I have heard so much about?"

Suddenly the thing in Australia's arms leapt forward and started scratching the air angrily. Britain moved back in shock and the creature stopped, nestling back into Australia's arms.

Australia shook his head, "This is Jack. He is just a Koala; he is not related to the bear family." Britain's eye twitched and Australia held Jack up, "Sorry about that Jack, he doesn't know. Let's get you back to bed." Australia climbed the tree and put the Koala back where he found him. "Koala's are nocturnal so he can be a bit grumpy if you wake him up during the day."

Australia came back down and then suddenly looked off into the distance. There was what looked like a campfire burning away in the distance. Australia had wide eyes and said, "I will see you later Britain!" Australia waved and ran off through the bush. Britain wondered why there was smoke from a campfire when there was no one else living there. He had to see for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

*** OMG thank you to everyone who has commented and liked this story! I wasn't expecting anyone to! Sorry for not uploading in so long but here is the next part! If you have suggestions I am always open to them. Hetalia is (c) to it's creators. I do not own anything except the work.***

P.S - I am Australian myself- in fact I am 5th generation and very proud to be. I know that Australia isn't exactly like this! If you don't like this version- write your own! That is what fan-fic is ppl! 3

Chapter 3:

It was easy for Britain to get lost in the dry forest so he tried hard to remember where his camp was. He walked for a long time and was surprised that Australia had gotten so far away so quickly. Suddenly Britain heard a sound rushing through the trees and he hit the ground.

Overhead with a flash of air flew a bent piece of wood that swooped past him and returned to wear it had come from. Britain looked up in awe. Suddenly there were feet sounds rushing around him and before too long he was surrounded. Men with dark skin with faces and bodies painted white stood over him with spears. Britain gulped. "Hello there chaps! I was just out for a stroll… a walk you know."

One man stood forward and looked at Britain. "You going walkabout, white man?"

"Ah-yes?" Britain replied with one eye shut.

A familiar voice broke over, "Oi! Wait!" Australia ran through and looked at the tribe. "I know this guy. He is a bit of a toss sometimes but he didn't mean to walk into your camp."

"Toss?" Britain repeated softly.

The men pulled Britain to his feet. The leader said, "Any friend of Australia is a friend to us."

Britain was taken to the camp where he saw a large village of men, women and children doing their everyday thing. Building huts, cooking food, talking and when Britain entered- whispering. He was told to sit near the fire and he didn't dare argue. Australia walked over to Britain and looked at him.

"I didn't expect you to follow me." He sighed.

Britain looked at him, "Well I had to see what you were up to." Britain suddenly looked at the tribe who were glancing at him strangely. "Who are these people? Why are they all staring at me like that?"

"They're called Australian Aboriginals or Aboriginals for short. And they are looking at your skin," Australia said squatting beside him, "white is the colour of evil around here."

"You're white." Britain said with one large eyebrow raised.

Australia stood, "I'm everything. I am this land." He was suddenly very serious but then laughed. "You hungry? We are about to collect the nets!"

Britain followed Australia and the hunters to the beach. He followed them as the pulled in some handmade nets and shuffled in the sand. He asked what they were doing. They looked as if they were doing a strange shuffle dance in the one spot.

"It's called the Pippie shuffle!" Australia cried. He reached down into the sloppy sand and pulled out a clam like shell. He handed it to Britain, "You cook 'em and eat 'em!"

Britain looked at it when suddenly the Pippie spat water in his face. He dropped it and the Aboriginal people laughed. Britain smiled too. It was funny.

But as Britain walked up to the water he felt a rush of sweat come over him. White sails in the distance made him shiver.

Australia asked what was wrong.

Britain replied, "America."


End file.
